nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Yevon VS Vuxo
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! YEVON VS VUXO! BEGIN! Yevon's First Turn "The megalomaniac is here". "Here to show this 7 foot tall dickhead true fear". "You got a pristine streak, but a crappy life". "I rap like this because me and you, aren't tight". "We fought once before, you barely won". "Battle me again, I'll make you 104 to 1"! Vuxo's First Turn "I heard you were a god". "Where is your power"? "Ah, I know where it has gone". "It shiveled up just like your nuts"! "You rap to me thinking you're a boss". "Bitch, I created this world and this rhyme". "And I'll tell you now, I'll be undefeated for all of time"! Yevon's Second Turn "Oh see I heard that shit verse". "I even transcribed it here". "Tell me, how many years has it been since you had a wife"? "YOU HAVE NO IDEA"! "I've seen more originality in a couch from IKEA"! "Why don't you stop talking, and start walking". "I had more power then you when I was 5 years old"! Vuxo's Second Turn "You don't know love". "You don't even have an epitah". "The only thing you have is a boner for Kefka"! 'Stop with your insane shit, it's not original"! "I'll school your ass like I'm the fucking principle"! "From 1 to 1 hundred, I'll beat your ass every time"! "Step back up to me when you can actually rhyme'! Yevon's Third Turn "I can rhyme anywhere and everywhere"! "Even in yo mama's vagina"! "You may have a big castle". "But I'll fly higher"! "Soon, this world will know true fear"! "Then I'll beat youir ass, but you'll call it a steal". Vuxo's Third Turn "I've had quite enough of your crap". "I'll beat your ass so bad, you won't even be able to talk back"! "So go ahead and sell out like Metallica". "You can go Ride The Lightning with all your imaginary friends". "I'll stay right here, and rule from afar". "I'll beat your ass so hard, you'll need more than a bar"! "Try to wash down my rhymes, you'll need soap"! "When someone fights me, I own"! "From 1 pole to the other, I'll beat your ass you crazy motherfucker"! Yevon's Final Turn "Oh boo hoo, you must be losing". "That's the only reason your crowd would be booing". "But this has gone on long enough, enough for 1 time". "Now why don't you go back to school and learn to rhyme"! Vuxo's Final Turn "I've beaten vampires, werewolves, zombies, and bats"! "That damn sure is enough to beat a rat"! "You want me to learn how to rhyme"? "Bitch, I invented it, just like your weapons". "I'll break your weapons first, then your neck, follow up with your face, and then that ugly-ass head'! "You belong in an asylum, not in this battle". "Because your rapping, sucks more than Seattle"! "I'll beat you this way, then that way". "One way or another, You're Gonna Pay"! "And now excuse me as I drop you with this deathball"! "Just remember that I'm loved by few, hated by many, and respected by all"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights